Average' day in the manor, its not a mansion KT.
by Paigeriffic
Summary: 'Average' day in the Manor...well i say 'average'...


PROO: Phoebe get your Wiccan butt down here, or I'll kick it back to kindergarten.  
  
PHOEBE SKIPS DOWN THE STAIRS  
  
PHOEBE: Is that a promise?  
  
Kindergarten had been Phoebe's favourite time in life….she still had the 'my name is feebee, don't hurt me cos I'm, different' sticker.  
  
PROO: Dumbass  
  
PROO SIGHS AND PUSHES PHOEBE INTO THE CLOCK, YES I AM TALKING ABOUT THE CLOCK THAT IS ALWAYS BROKEN YET RE APPEARS MENDED BY THE NEXT EPISODE.  
  
PROO: Where is piper?  
  
PHOEBE: I dunno maybe…she's um…  
  
Phoebe trails off and looks embarrassed  
  
PROO: What, what has she done?  
  
PHOEBE: I don't know..really I don't…its not like she told me to keep it a secret from you  
  
PIPER: PHOEBE! YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL!  
  
PIPER WAS RUNNING AROUND UPSTAIRS, GETTING INTO HER FAVOURITE COSTUME.  
  
PROO: Piper you get down here or I'll hurt your lurver!  
  
PIPER GIVES A SCREAM AND RUSHES DOWN THE STAIRS.  
  
PIPER: You lay one hand on Phoebe….um….I mean Leo and I swear I'll vanquish your sorry ass!  
  
PHOEBE DOES A RETARDED LAUGH AND PROO LOOKS CONFUSED.  
  
PROO: Whats with the dress?  
  
PIPER: I just think its cool  
  
PHOEBE: It sure is…..and its PINK  
  
A WEIRD LOOK GOES INTO HER EYES AND SHE FRANCTICALLY PATS HER HEAD.  
  
PHOEBE: Where is it, what have you done to it?  
  
SHE STARTS TO SCREAM AND BEGINS TO RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES, LIKE THATS GONNA BRING HER HAT BACK.  
  
PIPER: Proo didn't hide it in the attic…no wait she did  
  
PROO: Piper!  
  
SHE ADVANCES MENACINGLY ON A BROOM AND STARTS TO BITCHSLAP IT, PIPER SIGHS AND STARES AT A WALL.  
  
PIPER: For gods sakes Proo, stop with the broom hating already  
  
PROO, FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON, THINKS THE ROOM IS TALKING TO HER.  
  
PROO: Piper, be careful….methinks there's a broom demon in the room  
  
PIPER GETS PISSED OFF BIG TIME AND POKES PROO INT HE SQUINT, PROO WAVES HER ARMS IN DEFENCE AND RANDOMLY TK'S A LAMP INTO THE WALL.  
  
BAM!  
  
AN ANGUISHED SCREAM ECHOES AROUND THE MANOR AND PAIGE ORBS IN.  
  
PAIGE: Nooooooooooooooooo, why would you do such a thing?  
  
SHE SITS AND NURSES THE LAMP, AS SHE CALLS FOR LEO.  
  
PAIGE: LEO, LEO!  
  
HE DOESN'T APPEAR.  
  
PAIGE: Where the hell is he? I gots to heal the lamp  
  
PROO SLAPS HER AND RUNS OFF TO FIND THE WHITELIGHTER BITCH, PHOEBE IS STILL RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES...NO ONE CARES.  
  
PIPER: I sometimes wonder why we don't keep Phoebe on permenant tranquilisers...  
  
PROO SNEAKS THROUGH THE MANOR UNTIL SHE COMES TO THE ATTIC, LEO AND COLE'S VOICES COME FROM INSIDE.  
  
LEO: Cole, just push it…harder…HARDER!  
  
COLE: Leo! Don't shout at me, you know I'm new to this  
  
PROO GETS A DIRTY SMILE ON HER FACE AND BURSTS INTO THE ATTIC.  
  
LEO: What the fuc..!  
  
COLE: Proo! No get out…..and don't hurt us!  
  
SHE SEES LEO BENT OVER THE BOS PODIUM WITH COLE STANDING BEHIND HIM, BOTH 'SEEM' TO BE TRYING TO PUSH THE PODIUM OUT OF THE WAY.  
PROO: What the hell are you two doing?  
  
LEO: Um…I dropped a quarter down the floorboards and me and Cole were trying to move the podium so we could lift up the floorboards…  
  
HE TRAILS OFF AND PROO GIVES HIM A WEIRD LOOK...OR WAS IT HER NORMAL LOOK? WHO KNOWS?  
  
PROO: Well that's nice but Paige has a code 5 lamp situation in the clock room  
  
HE GASPS AND ORBS OFF...A FEW SECONDS LATER WE HEAR A THUMP AND PAIGE SCREAMING : "Its too late you you bitch!"  
  
PROO: Hey Cole, so I was thinking…DEMON!  
  
A DEMON SHIMMERS IN AND PROO JUST STARES AT IT.  
  
DEMON: Staring is rude, don't stare  
  
PRUE: Oi bitch! I'm Proo I am the queen of everything, don't tell me what or what i cannot stare at!  
  
THE DEMON YAWNS AND GIVES COLE A WINK, COLE BLUSHES IN RETURN AND BATS HIS EYE LASHES.  
  
DEMON: I'm gonna kill you now  
  
THE DEMON THROWS AN ENERGY BALL, WHICH PROO PURPOSELY TK'S AT COLE.  
  
COLE: Um...ow!  
  
PROO: Um….oops?  
  
PIPER: Hey, hi, hello….BAM! YOU GOING DAHN!  
  
THE ADORABLE LITTLE PINK FAIRY WITCH PIPER RUNS IN AND BLOWS THE DEMON UP.  
  
EVERYONE: Woooooooo!  
  
A/n this was originally my first fanfic, and i messed it up (just look at the reveiws) so i decided to edit it and make it slightly better...and i do mean slightly. 


End file.
